


Exposed

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, BUT ONLY AS CHARACTERS, I WILL WRITE THE WIVES, M/M, Other, SO DON'T H8, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, THIS IS NOT AU, Ylviscest, a bit - Freeform, at least, but i will tag the smut, but there will have to be kissing, m8, probably no smut, this is supposed to explore the mental side, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could have seen it coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vegard

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, the wives and families are in this but they are characters, nothing else, I wanted this to be in depth, multi-faceted and interesting so hopefully it will be! Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated ~Elly

“One could only damage oneself through the harm one did to others. One could never get directly at oneself.”

                                ― Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

 

Vegard laid in the dark, one arm behind his head, the other draped around the sleeping figure next to him. He stared at the wall where a strip of light fell from the streetlamp outside his bedroom. He focussed his attention on his heartbeat, thump, thump, thump. The regular tempo stilling his frenzied mind. Nobody could ever have guessed it. Who in their right mind would look at two brothers and suspect that their relationship bypassed that of any normal siblings? Maybe they weren’t in their right minds, maybe their grasp on what was normal had weakened, eroded by the fierce power of the connection they felt with one another. Or maybe they were just sick. He thought about the chain of events that led up to this moment, that combined produced a intimate relationship between him and his brother. He cringed at that word; _brother_. Just a word to most, a noun with only pleasant connotations attached, but to him it stung. Every time he closed his eyes it was there, burned into his mind an inescapable truth that screwed them both over time after time and served no purpose but to hurt them. He cast his mind back a few hours, watching Bård’s face light up as they laughed together. His stomach churned at the memory and he inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. The sudden movement of his chest caused the head laid there to stir.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep” Vegard replied, his voice soft and soothing.

“Okay, try and get some sleep Vegard”

“I will, I’ll be fine”

“Okay… I love you” Vegard flinched as he heard the words and the silence that followed was deafening.

“I... love you too” he choked, after what felt like an eternity. He bent down to kiss his wife’s head as she settled on his chest once again, her breaths slowing and the tell-tale snuffle of sleep emitting from her mouth. The familiar pang of guilt struck him, deep in his stomach, contorting his insides and sending shivers up his spine. Sleep wasn’t an option right now.

The next morning was the same as any other, loud and messy, lots of sticky fingers to clean and two grinning faces to kiss as Vegard left for work. The sun shone in vain, trying its hardest to thaw the freezing air but not succeeding. Vegard zipped his jacket right up and pulled his hat down over his ears in the hope that nobody would notice him. He had never had to do that before, their relative success had not amounted to much when it came to being recognised in the street, but after the explosion of the fox, suddenly all eyes were on them, and the eyes that made them could also be the ones to break them, a fact Vegard was all too aware of. He boarded the tram and kept his head down, sitting towards the back and was left alone for the short 10 minute ride.

He always loved the offices, the thundering rapids outside were beautiful and he could happily stand and watch them for a long time. He slowed to a halt as he crossed the bridge above them, distracted by the violent movement of the water. He extracted his hands from his pockets and placed them on the ice cold rail, closing his eyes and feeling the tiny droplets splash onto his face, stinging his skin like a thousand tiny darts. He took a deep breath, letting the air sit in his lungs before slowly exhaling and  opening his eyes to watch his breath mist in the November air.

“What, have you taken up meditation or something?” the voice to his right made him jump and grip the bar harder, he snapped his head to see his younger brother leaning back against the rail, his arms crossed and a self satisfied smirk on his face.

“Jesus Bård you made me jump.” Vegard looked back at the water as the other man chuckled.

“Well that was the aim” Vegard smiled despite himself and shook his head. “Why are you loitering out here anyway?” Bård asked “You trying to avoid doing any _actual_ work?”  Vegard scoffed and looked up at his brother who had now lifted himself up to sit on the bar.

“Bård…” he began, his face stern, his voice a warning.

“Vegaaaarrrd” Bård mocked, and released the bar so he balanced precariously on the edge.

“Bård if you fall then-”

“Then what?” the younger man interrupted “would you jump in after me? Would you save me? Would you be my hero?!” Bård slid off the bar, bringing one hand dramatically to his forehead as he approached Vegard. “would you?” he stopped in front of the darker man, dropped his arm and glanced around before taking Vegard’s head in both hands and kissing him suddenly, taking him by surprise.

“Bård!” he spluttered, recoiling in horror, his head whipping from side to side checking the surrounding area for people, for cameras, for anything that could expose them.

“Jeez Vegard chill out” Bård grinned and backed away, his hands raised in submission. “It was just a joke”

“Yeah very funny” he spat in response, feeling heat creeping up his back and filling him with rage. “it wouldn’t be very funny if somebody saw us though would it?”

“Oh please as if they would, I didn't even-”

“Do you have to be such a fucking child?!” Vegard’s words rang through the still air, but he caught himself before he shouted again. “Just…” he struggled to find calm words in the hot fog of anger he was engulfed in. “just get inside I’ll be up in a minute.” He said, his voice clipped. The younger man did not reply, he only turned on his heel and walked into the building, slamming the front door behind him. Vegard huffed a sigh, and checked his surroundings again, he couldn’t bear the thought of anyone seeing them. Satisfied that he was alone, he made to follow Bård inside.

He went through the motions for the rest of the day, working alone in his office to finish the scripts for the season finale, but nothing particularly brilliant came to him. He wasn’t capable of being funny when he felt like this, like an insufferable weight was bearing down on him constantly, cutting off the blood supply to his brain, leaving him lightheaded and panicky. His mind kept wandering back to the kiss this morning, how soft Bård’s lips had felt upon his own, and for the first time he allowed himself to enjoy the memory. Nobody could have seen them, he was being ridiculous. He shook his head and came back down to earth with a thump as the door opened and Bård poked his head in.

“Is it safe?” He asked “or will I get my head bitten off again?” Vegard smiled despite himself

“I’m sorry” he said, shaking his head “I just… I get so scared, this thing we’re doing isn’t right Bård you know that…” his sentence trailed out and Bård manoeuvered himself inside the room, sitting on the sofa opposite Vegard’s desk.

“And why is it so wrong?” Bård challenged, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his fingers lacing together in front of him “what is it about this whole thing that’s so wrong, so disgusting?” Vegard raised his eyebrows at his brother who mirrored his expression “don’t raise your eyebrows at me, answer my question!” Vegard let out a heavy sigh before turning to look out of the window at the raging waters below.

“I don’t suppose there’s anything _wrong_ with it at such but-“

“Exactly!” The younger man exclaimed, slapping his knees “so stop whining, I love you Vegard so… stop being a pussy and just love me back” with that said Bård stood up, closed the door and shut the blinds before approaching his brother.

“It’s not that simple” Vegard said, his voice quiet, his eyes glued to Bård’s as he put his hands on each of the armrests of Vegard’s chair.

“Yes it is” Bård said, before closing the gap between them and kissing him.

 Vegard lived for these moments, the stolen seconds, hidden away from everyone where it was just the two of them. These moments were what the two of them were created for, and it was in these moments he felt the thrills of absolute bliss. But the moments always ended, the sparks would die, the butterflies would settle, and he would be left with another reason to be disgusted with himself. A vicious circle which they had created but refused to destroy, and a habit which eventually would be their downfall.

* * *

“There are eyes everywhere. No blind spot left. What shall we dream of when everything becomes visible? We'll dream of being blind.”  
                              ― Paul Virilio


	2. Helene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be open-minded about me writing as Helene. This is a story, and the character I have created here is completely fictional. I hope you think I'm doing her justice! As always, feedback appreciated, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! ~Elly

“Such silence has an actual sound, the sound of disappearance.”  
― Suzanne Finnamore  
 

* * *

  
When they first got together, Vegard had taken Helene away for the weekend to London. They had wandered around the tourist attractions, been underwhelmed by the Eye and finally found their home in the tiny pubs bursting with character and charm, hidden away in the back streets of the west end. It was there that she really fell in love with him. He came alive underneath the gaze of an audience, singing songs to the other patrons and making them all roar with laughter. It was this electric persona that he would broadcast to the world, but only she knew the real Vegard. The father who doted on his children, the husband who would spend entire weekends up to his elbows in DIY, the man she loved behind the mask, but recently she had begun to feel as if he was slipping away.

  
She stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing her long hair and straightening her dress, her fingers found the hem and began to run along it, catching on a loose thread which she twiddled between the thumb and index finger of one hand. She turned away and wandered through the house which was still only a house to her. No matter mow many beautiful pieces of furniture they bought or how long she spent in the garden, her home remained back in Bergen along with the rest of her family and her friends. She had never thought twice about moving with Vegard; his work was his life and he was her life, so it made sense to her that his need to be near his brother and his office took priority over her desire to stay in her hometown. To say she was unhappy would be wrong; she was just...Unfulfilled.

  
She decided to go for a drive, pulling a coat on, grabbing the keys and hopping into the massive black 4x4. It was one of the few extravagant purchases they had allowed themselves, and although the inside was already littered with toys and books and dirty handprints, it still had the appeal of a new car. She enjoyed gripping the leather of the steering wheel and inhaling the last few wisps of newly moulded interior, she loved the roar of the engine as she sped along deserted roads, and most of all she loved the sound system. Switching on the radio she drove around in circles for a while, no destination in mind, just enjoying the smooth ride and the crisp bright day. It was approaching lunchtime so she decided to drop by the office and visit the brothers, maybe see if they wanted to grab some food with her. It would be nice to spend time with them both, and even though she usually felt like a third wheel between the two of them she enjoyed being involved in the infectious energy that surrounded the pair. She decided to park at the other end of the street and have a wander before going to the office. Settling on a bench overlooking the waterfall a little way away from the office, she watched the spray slamming against the rocks of the rapids where the water’s repetitive behaviour had worn away deep grooves in the wet stone.

  
Hearing the faint click of the front door opening she looked up to see two men exiting the building, the unmistakable sound of Vegard’s laugh carried in the wind over the roaring of the water below. She caught sight of the dark hair she knew so well alongside his brother, but something seemed odd; normally she wouldn’t hesitate to make herself known and shout for their attention, but this time she stayed still, frozen, her eyes watching as they crossed the courtyard. They seemed inexplicably different; Vegard was smiling a little wider than he had been recently, and Bård seemed almost bashful. Her eyebrows knitted together as she saw the younger man reach down and take his brother’s hand. Envy flared in her stomach, Let go she willed her husband, please let go She finally let herself breathe when Vegard pulled his hand away, laughing, before punching his brother’s shoulder. Helene’s stomach began to churn as she watched the two men disappear around the corner, she couldn’t remember the last time she and Vegard had joked around like that or even laughed at something together. She couldn’t help but feel jealous. The hairs on her neck began to rise as she thought of how much time Bård had taken from her, how much of Vegard he commanded and how little she could do about it.

  
Swallowing hard, Helene tried to process what she was feeling. She told herself that of course it would be that way; they are close brothers and colleagues and that’s all there is to it, she couldn’t really blame them for spending so much time together, even if it meant she barely ever saw her husband. She looked down at her hands, at her wedding ring on her finger, the silver band which signified so much but weighed so little, and allowed her mind to wander to the place she’d tried her hardest to avoid; maybe there’s another woman. It was a thought that had latched itself into the shadows of her thoughts and reared its ugly head from time to time, chipping away at her. It would explain the countless late nights, the unexplained absences, the lack of intimacy… Absentmindedly she began to twist the ring, feeling the familiar pull of the warm metal against her skin as hot tears pooled in her eyes. _You’re being ridiculous_ , she told herself, _he loves you_ , she raised herself up off the bench, wiping her face with the backs of her hands, and sniffing loudly. She shook her head before breathing in deeply, feeling the biting air intrude into her warm lungs. Now Helene she scolded stop being stupid. She smiled a little and glanced towards the corner that the two men had rounded, before she began to walk towards it.

  
The building was huge, all red brick and large bay windows overlooking the park and the waterfall. The brothers had spent a long time searching for somewhere that suited them, and this building, tall and grandiose with plenty of character had suited them down to the ground. She smiled to herself as she recalled the argument between the two men; Bård had been dead set on renting the offices here, he had fallen in love on the first viewing but Vegard was a little more cautious. It was expensive for them, a lot more expensive than their last office, but Bård had insisted, and when it came to his brother, Vegard could never really say no. Helene gazed up at the windows as she walked along, her hand running across the cold, rough surface of the wall, sending shivers up her arms and crawling across her shoulders.

  
Suddenly she heard a faint gasp, she stopped in her tracks, fingers splayed against the brickwork. It was barely audible, but unmistakable. A little way ahead was the entrance to an alleyway, and she stared at it her head spinning, as another gasp pierced the air. She knew that gasp, she knew it too well. She clenched her jaw and approached the entrance slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, but she felt the deafening pounding of her heart might give her away. She rested her hand on the wall outside the entrance, suddenly feeling like she might throw up as she heard Vegard groan inside, and she thought she might choke on her own breaths as she brought herself forward to peer around into the alley.

  
One look was all she needed, she recoiled, pressing her back to the wall, squeezing her eyes shut and bringing her hands to her mouth to stifle the sobs trying to escape. Her legs almost buckled and her chest burned with the effort of holding back the tsunami of pain that battered her and threatened to destroy her entirely. Suddenly she was running; away from what she had seen and away from what she didn’t want to believe. Her steps pounded loudly on the bridge and carried her up towards the car. She heard someone shouting faintly behind her, but kept moving, her breaths heavy in her chest, until she slammed into the vehicle, her fingers fumbling with the keys as she hastily unlocked the door and clambered inside.

  
She drove like a madwoman, desperate to get as far away as possible, wanting to keep driving until she disappeared off the face of the earth. Running the red light wasn’t planned, but as she collided with the other car she was thankful for the distraction of the pain, the smell of burning rubber filled her nostrils and as agony spread across her broken body, the darkness crept in and stole away her mind.

* * *

  
 “Things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies.”  
― Dorothy Allison


	3. Bård

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter we explore a little more about Bård's feelings towards Helene. Again please keep in the forefront of your mind that I DO NOT believe any of this is true, not one dot. These people are characters, manipulated for drama and interesting (I hope) storylines. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think, your opinions are always welcome and appreciated. Any feelings about where the story should go is also priceless and so so so helpful. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! ~Elly

“To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.”

                                           ― Federico García Lorca, _Blood Wedding and Yerma_

* * *

 

Bård stood rooted to the spot, watching as his sister-in-law ran.

“What is it?” Vegard asked and Bård looked over to where his brother was slumped against the wall, his chest heaving and his cheeks flushed from the intense few minutes they had just experienced together. He didn’t know whether to tell Vegard what he had just seen. They had broken away from each other when they heard heavy footfalls coming from outside, a sort of mutual panic bubbling between them. Bård has pushed the older man back against the wall and brought one finger to his lips, before moving to the entrance and seeing Helene fleeing. She had seen. She had to have seen. What would telling him actually achieve? Bård was suddenly aware how long he had been quiet for and cleared his throat before shaking his head.

“Nothing… it was nothing.” To which Vegard cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

“Honestly” he said “just kids, nobody saw.” He smiled and approached his brother again, placing one hand on his hip and kissed him gently. He was suddenly overcome with grief for them both, a crippling pain which radiated from the tips of his fingers that grasped the material of Vegard’s jacket and the feeling of his brother’s lips against his own and soared across his skin, through his veins and into his heart. Theirs was a love that could never truly exist, not in the way he longed for and it destroyed him. He knew that Vegard didn’t feel the same, or at least he sensed it. His almost reluctance to reciprocate Bård’s affections was clear, but from time to time the mask of worry and fear would slip and it gave Bård hope. If he could just show him how it could be, how they could continue together and create something beautiful then he was sure Vegard would feel exactly the same, but as long as they were brothers he would never be entirely his. Vegard would always hold that little bit back and make him fight, but he was more than willing to fight, and would do so until the gruesome end if it meant having the man he loved. Like now. Bård’s hand slipped around the older man’s waist and he brought his head down to rest his cheek on his shoulder, his nose buried in his hair and his lips hovering over the skin of his neck, feeling the heat radiating off him as he pulled him closer. He felt Vegard’s arms circle him and there they stayed, swathed in the shadows of the alley; a living, breathing secret.

* * *

 

Bård sat as his desk his fingers flying over his keyboard as he ground out the last section of the horribly overdue script. The past couple of hours since the brothers had returned to the office had been fraught with dread and a thousand questions ricocheted around inside his already overcrowded mind. What if Helene didn’t see? What would she do? Who would she tell? He avoided facing the possibility of it going any further, the potential damage she could cause was incredible. Or should that be the damage he and his brother could cause. The one question that plagued him the most however, what why hadn’t he been honest with Vegard? Why hadn’t he told him that Helene had saw? He knew of course that it was because he wanted to keep the dream alive a little longer, and he knew that if he _had_ told Vegard then it would have been gunned down, and right now would be spread on the floor bleeding out. He would have pursued her, begged her, lied to her anything to keep his relationship with Bård a secret, maybe he subconsciously wanted people to find out. Would the fallout be easier to deal with than the pain of keeping it hidden?

He was pulled roughly from his deep thought by his office door flying open. He looked up from his computer screen to see Vegard breathless and panic-stricken.

“Did you drive this morning?” a demand for information masquerading as a question left his lips as he stood there, dark eyes boring into Bård. The younger man got to his feet, his stomach churning, did he know? “Bård!” Vegard demanded, walking over the threshold.

“Uhh, yes I did, why?” Vegard didn’t answer but went over to Bård’s coat which was slung on the chair in the corner of his office and began rifling through the pockets. “What’s happened?” No response, only the sight of Vegard pulling the keys out triumphantly and turning on his heels to exit the office “Vegard! Talk to me!” Bård shouted after him before grabbing the coat and following. He traced his brother’s steps all the way down to the car park, feeling bile rise in his throat as his brain screamed the obvious at him, he knew that she knew. That’s where he was going. He grabbed Vegard’s shoulder as they approached the car. “Don’t go to her.” His voice was low, barely audible but Vegard heard every syllable, he spun around his face contorted in disgust.

“Don’t go to her?!” he shouted, his voice ringing against the concrete “she’s my wife Bård, she needs me”

“I need you.” The words hung in the air between them and Vegard’s expression turned from anger to confusion, bringing his hands to his head he rubbed his temples roughly with the palm of his hands.

“What are you talking about?” His voice was calmer now  “My wife’s been in a car accident and you want me to stay here?”

“What?” The panic bubbling in Bård’s chest began to subside as realisation dawned on him; she hadn’t told him. “oh…”

“Yes, oh.” Vegard’s voice was sharp and firm “now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see if she’s okay.” Bård nodded solemnly stepping back as Vegard climbed into the vehicle.

“Vegard!” He called before the door shut, prompting his brother to stick his head back out. “I love you.” Bård watched as the older man closed his eyes, a sigh escaping from his mouth, before he nodded and gave him a tight smile in return.

“I know” he murmured before slamming the door.

Bård watched his brother drive off, a plethora of emotions coursing through him; relief that she hadn’t revealed what she had seen to Vegard, jealousy that he still ran to her so quickly, shame as his unabashed proclamation of love, and guilt. Guilt for not caring what happened to Helene. If there was one thing he was good at, it was being selfish.

The relationship between him and his sister-in-law had always been strained. He got the sense that she envied him for the time he spent with her husband, but she had no idea how much he hated her for the memories she had, building a home and a family together. That was something they would never be able to share, not now, not ever. The wedding however, had been a different matter.

Though Vegard may have been hers up until that day, it was then, when Bård begrudgingly played the role of the best man, that he knew Vegard belonged to him. It was proven by the chance meeting, hidden from the rest of the wedding party, the frantic hands, fuelled by envy, what felt like eons of yearning and too much champagne. The first time had been rough and painful, but beautiful; an earth shattering realisation that left Bård permanently affected. Perhaps it had been when he had first kissed Vegard or perhaps in the more intimate moments that followed, but they knew, in the aftermath of that moment, both panting on the floor of the deserted room, tuxedos mussed and hair wild, that they had passed the point of no return.

* * *

 

Pandora's Box could not be unopened, no one could return to Eden.”

                                                    ― Selena Kitt, _Temptation_


	4. Maria & Helene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this, but it was needed. I'm hoping the next one won't be so painfully generic. PLease always remember that the wives are characters, I don't imagine I know what they are like in real life. Please be open minded, and feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. ~Elly

“Women need to feel loved and men need to feel needed.”

                     -Rita Mae Brown, Riding Shotgun

* * *

Maria laughed loudly at the joke the man on the TV had just delivered, one hand holding a mug of steaming coffee, and the other slapping one of the pillows that surrounded her. She caught her breath and stretched out her legs along the length of the sofa. She was very happy with her recent purchase, a dark grey L-shaped couch that fitted beautifully in their living room, and, incidentally, her backside fitted beautifully into the corner, which had quickly become her favourite place to relax.

She jumped as the sound of the door slamming ricocheted through the house, signalling her husband’s return. As long as she had known him he always treated doors with no respect, unleashing the full force of his arm on every one he encountered.   
“Would it kill you to just shut it like a normal person” she shouted towards the hallway, passing her coffee cup from one hand to the other, her eyes trained on the television.   
“You don’t love me because I’m normal” he responded without missing a beat, and she rolled her eyes as she listened to him shuffling about, no doubt removing his shoes and hanging up his coat as he did every day.   
“You’re early.” She said plainly, changing the subject, bringing the cup to her lips and blowing the steam away.   
“Couldn’t keep away from you could I?” Finally he appeared in the doorway, his cheeks pink, no doubt from the biting cold outside and his mouth moulded into his trademark downward smile. Maria raised one eyebrow and nodded slowly.   
“Riiiiight” the word was drawn out, sarcastic and only made his smile wider.

He padded towards where she sat on the sofa, his socks brushing against the laminate, before crawling up next to her and slotting himself right where it was most awkward.   
“Excuse me, can I help you?” she asked, shuffling away slightly so that he was able to slide down further between her and the side of the sofa. She placed the coffee down on the table next to them, fearing inevitable spillage if she held on to it.   
“Yes” Bård replied, and snuggled his face into her shoulder, before raising his hands and slipping them underneath her shirt.   
“JESUS CHRIST” Maria wriggled away from him, batting at his hands “they’re so cold!” she exclaimed, and glared at Bård who shrugged his shoulders, smirking.   
“You wanted to help me”. She began to smile a little despite herself, and shook her head, before shuffling back into her previous position.   
“Come here” she ordered, putting her hands out towards him, palms up, and he met her halfway, sliding his freezing fingers over her palms, sending shivers through her body before interlacing his fingers in hers. She smiled warmly at her husband, the bundle of energetic talent she loved so dearly and leaned in to kiss him.

Their kiss was an old song now, with a melody so familiar and words that they both knew by heart but they still sang along with great delight whenever it was played, and this time wasn’t any different. She savoured the coolness of his lips against hers and as his hands left hers to once again seek the warmth of the soft skin underneath her clothes, she laughed gently into him as her own hands found their home on his body.

* * *

Fragments. That’s all Helene could remember. Pieced together by her shaken brain.

She didn’t remember getting here, lying down, wherever here was.

She kept her eyes firmly shut, and let herself slowly drift into consciousness, her hands began to move, exploring the area around her; starchy sheets, what felt like a mattress. A bed. Okay she was on a bed. Not her bed, this one felt completely unfamiliar, and small.

Her left hand crept further out and touched something hard and cold, prompting her to recoil slightly before extending her arm and brushing the smooth metal again. Bars. A bed with bars.

Her brain painted a more detailed picture as her touch discovered wires and brought the revelation that that the garment she was wearing was not one of her own.

Hospital. She realised she already knew where she was.

A few more disjointed thoughts crossed her mind; her children, safe. Vegard, safe. Bård, danger. Her brain lingered on the image of her brother in law for longer than it should have. Why?

She didn’t know.

She slowly opened her eyes, allowing only the tiniest amount of light to stream past her eyelids, but only the tiniest amount was enough to send a thousand splinters of pain shooting through her brain. She clamped her eyes shut once more and brought her hands up to clamp them either side of he head in a desperate prayer for release.

She felt as if her brain was ballooning inside her skull, pushing it’s way out of her ears, her nose. She tried to scream but only heard herself whimper as she writhed on the bed.

Amidst the agonising confusion she heard a curtain being pulled back, felt a soft hand on her arm and warmth radiating from her wrist which spreading throughout her body, slowly relaxing her muscles and allowing her to float once more into the darkness.

* * *

The ringing of a phone dragged Maria out of the light doze that had enveloped her. She came to with a start, feeling the weight of her husband’s head on her chest. She blinked a few times before registering that the incessant trilling was demanding their attention. Wriggling out from underneath the sleeping body draped over her, she cursed herself for allowing them to sleep and grabbed the phone.   
“Hello?”   
“Maria?” She recognised the voice immediately.   
“Vegard, hey” she turned to look at Bård, a smile forming on her face “if you want to speak to your brother he’s a little busy at the mom-“   
“No I need to talk to you” Vegard interrupted her, and Maria stopped abruptly, taken aback by his blunt manner.   
“Is everything okay?” She asked cautiously.   
“Uhh…she will be. At least that’s what they think, but they need to take her for a scan to be sure.” Maria’s head spun. She? Who was he talking about? She tried to focus on what Vegard was saying as the tones of distress and panic in his voice became clear “I need you to get the kids from school and take them to Stine’s can you do that?”   
“Of course but…"  
"You'll have to call her, she doesn't know yet..." His voice caught in his throat and stopped and Maria frowned as she heard the tiny sounds escaping from her brother in law as he tried to collect himself, a half sob here, a sniff there.  
"Vegard..." Maria began quietly "has something happened to Helene?” Her heart thumped and tears pricked her eyes but she was greeted with silence. “Vegard?” she pressed him, and heard him sigh at the other end of the phone.   
“Ask Bård”   
“But-" she began, wanting, needing to know.   
“Just ask him” He repeated and hung up the phone.

Maria stood rooted to the spot, shocked by his reaction, what the hell was going on? She turned to the sofa where her husband was still snoozing peacefully, totally unaware of what had just happened. And frowned before diverting her eyes to the phone and dialing a well known number.   
“Stine? Hi, I need your help.”

* * *

“A man's face is his autobiography. A woman's face is her work of fiction.”

                    ― Oscar Wilde


	5. Bård

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. This was too delicious not to include. ~Elly

“The reason I talk to myself is because I’m the only one whose answers I accept.”   
― George Carlin

* * *

Bård kept his eyes squeezed shut, his heart thundering beneath his ribcage as his mind worked fervently to create an excuse, to find some way out of this mess, to conjure the words that would convince Maria that his omission of the truth was not malicious or purposeful.

But he could find no light to pull himself towards, and as he listened to his wife speaking on the phone, talking about children, bedtimes, homework, a thread of carefully controlled panic echoing in her sweet voice, he realised it would not be long until he would have to defend himself.

The pretence of sleep would not last and soon he would have to wake.

* * *

“Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.”   
― André Malraux


	6. Vegard

 

 

  
"It seems we are capable of immense love and loyalty, and as capable of deceit and atrocity. It's probably this shocking ambivalence that makes us unique."

                           -John Scott

 

 

* * *

His back ached as he sat there, tilted forward, his arms folded on the metal bars which had yielded their chill to the warmth of his skin. He watched his wife as she slept in the hospital bed he had kept a vigil at for the past two hours. He would seem like a doting husband to any passer-by, to other ordinary people who would never stop to think and consider the alternative. His chest rose as he inhaled deeply and straightened his back which complained again with a sharp stab to his lower spine. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed the sore spot and let his discomfort show in his face so as not to make a sound. He slouched back in the chair and slowly tilted his head from right to left, stretching out the tendons surrounding his throat.

An assortment of staff had been in and out of the cubicle, checking various components of Helene’s health, each being very sympathetic. He had been polite and patient with all of them, even the pretty nurse who had recognised him immediately and become giddy with excitement, only to be berated by the ward sister. A young doctor had been the one to inform Vegard that Helene would be okay. He had expected to feel relieved, the age old habit of always assuming the worst had again reared it’s ugly head, but instead he had zoned out. He vaguely remembered the doctor mentioning sedatives and potential memory loss, but any specific details had been lost on him.

He opened his eyes and looked around the cubicle. Sterile. It seemed cliche, but in reality it's all he could see and smell. He wished he could inhale the sharp smell of disinfectant right into his body and cleanse himself so as to feel comfortable in his surroundings. His eyes fell once again upon Helene, her normally animated face was blank; the muscles, void of any control, hung awkwardly on her skull, the dark bruising throwing false shadows on her skin and making her nearly unrecognisable. His eyes drifted away from his wife to revisit a thought he had been turning over in his mind again and again.

He replayed the scene, Bård all wide eyed and panicked, muttering the words which  had made Vegard uneasy; ‘Don’t go to her’. Had he known? No, he can’t have, Vegard was the first to find out. So what had he meant? He huffed out a sigh as contradicting thoughts and questions ricocheted around his head, and ran his hands over his face, his calloused fingertips massaging the skin on his nose, his eyebrows, his temples. He tried to clear his mind of thoughts, make like the white wall he faced and become totally blank but there was a nagging feeling somewhere behind his navel that seeped into his bloodstream and constricted his arteries, doubt pumping into every limb and every organ. Something wasn’t right here, and it wasn’t the fact he was fucking his brother, or that his wife was lying motionless and battered in front of him.

“Knock knock” a voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to the curtain beside him where a face was peeping through.

“Hey Maria.” Vegard smiled stiffly and rose to embrace his sister-in-law

“Hi, how is she?” she asked, slipping into the cubicle and returning the hug.

“Doctors say she’ll be fine, perhaps a concussion but it’s mainly bruising. She’s sedated for now and they want to keep her in overnight to make sure there’s no other injuries.” Maria nodded, her hands on her hips, studying Helene’s face.

“So she’s lucky then?” she asked and Vegard laughed bitterly.

“That’s what they keep saying.”

“And how are you?” Maria turned to face Vegard, smiling brightly and he felt a pang of guilt hit his ribcage, the same way he always did when he spoke to Maria, the same way he always did when he interacted in a normal fashion with any member of Bård’s family. He studied her face and was humbled by how genuinely she seemed to care for him. He crossed his arms as the hands of fate tangled themselves in his intestines and twisted him from the inside out, and stepped back slightly, as though the physical distance would make him feel better.

“Fine!” His response was a little too forced to be true.

“Really?” Maria probed, her head tilting slightly as she frowned at him.

“No.”

“I thought as much…” She placed a hand on Vegard’s forearm and squeezed it gently, looking once again to the sleeping figure beside them.

“Where is he?” Vegard asked, eyes fixed on the profile of her face as she sighed “Maria?”

“He’s making sure the kids are okay at Stine’s.” She wouldn’t look at him, and Vegard knew immediately she was lying.

“He didn’t want to come did he?” Maria turned to face him, her mouth forming the shapes of consoling words, but she was unable to find the right ones, unable to make excuses for her husband.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know why he had expected anything different.

“It’s… Whatever…” Vegard shook his head, his hands involuntarily bunching into fists, struck once again by how imbalanced their relationship was. Nothing would have been able to keep him from his brother had the tables been turned, had Maria been the one lying before them. The ability to recognise that they were brothers first and lovers second was what Vegard considered the greatest difference between them, and now Bård was what? Mad at him for coming to see his wife? He turned his brother’s words over in his mind once again, hopeful that this time a reason would stand out and be clear to him. He found nothing.

He and Maria sat at Helene’s bedside, each either side of her. Maria took her hand in her own and spoke to her about the kids, witty remarks and bright anecdotes about their week. Vegard watched her face, alive and joyful and realised how easy it must have been for Bård to fall in love with her. He was still very much in love with her, that much was clear. Whenever he saw the two of them together, they constantly touched, an aura of bliss following them wherever they went. Bård always insisted that when he was with her it was only acting, but he failed to remember that Vegard was exposed to his acting far too much to believe the desperate lie. He was glad that a woman like this was loved, in whatever sense of the word.   

Vegard’s phone vibrated in his pocket; he pulled it out and scoffed at the screen. Momentarily distracted from her monologue, Maria glanced at him.

“Everything okay?” She asked. He focussed on the picture of his brother for a moment, his name gleaming from the display. Then, he rejected the call and locked his phone in one swift movement before sliding it into his pocket and smiling briefly at his sister-in-law.

“It’s just work, it’s nothing that can’t wait”

 

* * *

 

“ There is a little boy inside the man who is my brother… Oh, how I hated that little boy. And how I love him too.” 

                                -Unknown


End file.
